


First

by Smut_Fox



Series: Black Kat Chronicles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, If anyone thinks that Thancred got Katherine Drunk intentionaly im going to smack you, Katherine has a few moments of regreat but really is ok with it, Smut, Vaginal Sex, could be considered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Fox/pseuds/Smut_Fox
Summary: She felt her own flush and she looked down into the drink. It was a small debate if she should even drink it- they had each had quite a bit at this point and it would not be too long before she was rather drunk. It was hard to tell for the hyur other than the fact he swayed a tad as he sat back down next to her. She watched him out of the corner of her eye take a long drag of the drink and glanced back at her own before giving a quiet sigh and lifting it to her mouth and downing some of it.





	First

It was a rare occasion that Katherine actually drank, She didn’t particularly care for the taste of most drinks. Even still now, the alcohol burned her throat as she drank and settled strangely in her stomach. She felt flush with the warmth of it and couldn’t help but glance up at her drinking partner. With her victory over Ifrit the handsome man had invited her for a few drinks, claiming that she had for sure earned them. Her sister had joined them but had long since moved through the bar and likely had settled in some male’s lap- if not having gone back to a room already. The feline could only blink as another drink was put in front of her face, with careful hands she took it- looking up at the white haired man who had a pleasant smile on his face. She felt her own flush and she looked down into the drink. It was a small debate if she should even drink it- they had each had quite a bit at this point and it would not be too long before she was rather drunk. It was hard to tell for the hyur other than the fact he swayed a tad as he sat back down next to her. She watched him out of the corner of her eye take a long drag of the drink and glanced back at her own before giving a quiet sigh and lifting it to her mouth and downing some of it. 

-

Her fingers clawed into the sheets on the bed as hands slipped along her bare hips. Her shirt had merely been hiked up and the soft bralette she wore tugged down from her chest. Her body rocked with every thrust of the hyur’s hips against her own. It was a small wonder that she wasn’t in pain- Very likely the alcohol she would realize later, when the soreness settled in- with how large he was, atleast compared to her small frame. There had hardly been any preamble when they had finally made it to the room. With His wandering hands back in the halls- and even in the bar it was a wonder they had even made it to the room.It had been for sure the liquid courage that flowed through her body that had drove her to act when they had finally entered the room- shoving the taller man against the closed door with what little force she possessed and tugging him down to her level to kiss him deeply. She had hardly realized that even as she had pinned him the Hyur was fumbling with the waistband of her pants, and soon shoving them down her hips. And by the time they had tumbled to the bed they were gone and he was shoving her top up and with unsurprisingly skilled hands tugging at the rest of the fabric covering her chest. 

Another thrust had a sharp cry ringing from her, one of her hands shooting up to claw against his shirt, tangling into the fabric and pulling him closer to her body. Part of her even drink rattled brain seemed to realize that this was a bad idea- but as pleasure sang through her body any thoughts but it seemed to slip from her mind.  
A hand came to grasp at her thigh, sliding across the pale skin before urging it upwards and to hook over the hyur’s shoulder. The cry that came from her was loud and pitched mewl.  
“Nyah!!” the taller froze in his thrusts for a moment before cursing and slamming forward and fucking her harder. Unable to even bother focusing her vision the feline let her eyes droop closed, The man’s thrusts rocking her body. She could feel the way he leaned down over her, both in the stretch on her leg and the way that the angle of his thrusts shifted. They must have nearly been chest to chest- the Hyur’s panting breaths fanning out against her neck. She couldn't be bothered to quiet her cries and mewls as he fucked her now. The noises seemed to only spur him on now, a particularly breathy “Nya” from her as he slammed forward and forced the breath from her had him groaning deeply.  
There was another moment before she felt one of his hands slip across her stomach before slipping to where he was fucking her. Her whole body jerked as his finger brushed along her clit. She whimpered with the stimulation, forcing her hips back against the hyur’s. The man above her muttered something she didn't manage to catch and the feline’s eyes snapped open and she gasped loudly as warmth suddenly filled her- the surprise didn't last long however as her own orgasm thundered through her. 

-

With a tiny groan the feline sat up slightly, her head was throbbing. It took a few moments of blinking for her eyes to adjust and even a second longer to realize that there was breathing other than her own in the room. She jerked and twisted off the bed, looking wide eyed at the hyur under the sheets on the bed- still sleeping and none the wiser to Katherine's sudden panic. It took a moment for the memory's from the previous night to come back to her, and the redhead hissed under her breath- how foolish could she be! Being as quiet as possible she fumbled to get her clothing and put it on before slipping out the door into the inns hallways. Katherine couldn't help but wonder if he would be drunk enough to not remember what had happened, but she didn't hold out much hope.  
With a deep breath and an attempt to focus her pounding head the feline teleported.

For all that she adored her sister, Katherine really did try and let L’ena have space. She could never be too sure exactly how the elder had managed to get the apartment but in moments like this she couldn't help but be happy about it as she strode through the door with the key given to her. To her surprise L’ena was already awake and seemed to be fiddling around with something that she slipped away once Katherine entered. The blond looked over the back of the couch at her with a bright smile. Only for the smile to wane a bit at the look on the youngest face. 

“Ena” Katherine dropped onto the couch to curl into the elder's side, who hummed and brushed a hand through her hair.  
“You're up and here early” Katherine couldn't help but bury her face more into the woman's side.  
“M’ n’ idiot” the words were muffled into L’ena’s shirt but the blond caught them easily and there was another moment of pause as the elder waited for her to continue, the hand slipping through her hair pausing. The qestion hung in the air, and after a moment and Katherine shifting to look up at the elder. L’ena sighed and relaxed.  
“Awww is that all Kitty?” Katherine hissed at the nickname.  
“I thought it was gunna be the end of the world!” The elders fingers tickled playfully over her sides, and the redhead squirmed still hissing. Katherine wasn't sure she had the heart to tell her that before last night, she’d never slept with a man before. 

“Was he good?” The question cut through her thoughts and made her flush. Glairing up at the other feline Katherine turned away before nodding slightly. Her flush only got darker as she thought more about it. The hyur’s cock was probably average for his race, but to her it had been huge- she shifted slightly and realized how sore she was.  
“That good huh?” L’ena’s grin was sharp and knowing. Katherine scowled at her,  
“My cute lil sister gettin fucked by a drunk guy at a bar!” The younger opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by the blondes laughing and the press of their foreheads together.  
“Would you do it again?” The elder purred- the question was teasing and as the feline ducked away to bury her face into the elder’s shoulder, Katherine wondered if she would do it again. 

 

\---


End file.
